The present invention relates to a perfume composition and more particularly to a perfume composition containing a odorous component which has a milky odor.
A few compounds such as acyllactic acid thioesters have heretofore been known to have an odor similar to that of natural milk. These compounds having a milky odor have been added, as a component of mixed perfumes, to dairy products such as butter and milk, and are now in increasing demand.
Under the circumstances, development of an odorous component which has a superior milky odor characteristics and which is inexpensive, is desired.